


Tales from a Secret Organization

by Browa123



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Basically a bunch of headcanons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: The members of D I C E are closer to Ouma than family.





	Tales from a Secret Organization

Tadao came from a pretty large family.

They were fairly rich due to the awards they had won in the family buisness, wrestling. The practice went back generations and the way the future generations were trained was well ingrained in the bloodline.

"Dad, do I have to, I hate needles"

"It's to help you get stronger so you can fight."

"But I don't like it! I don't wanna fight!"

"You are my son, and you will fight like me, your grandfather, your great grand father, and your great great grandfather...!"

"Why...?"

"We have a reputation to uphold, I won't let there be a weak link in this chain"

Tadao's arm hurts when he remembers that. But, he didn't want to fight. He ruffles his bright red hair and looks in the mirror. The Afro actually looks pretty good on him.... he takes a paintbrush and draws a clown where his face would be. No, Tadao doesn't want to fight. He has something he'd rather do, rather pursue.... art. The large teen hid his works from the rest of the world, as he knew that no one would approve of someone in his father's name doing such trivial and useless things.

That is until the day he was found out.

Broken glass and torn papers littered the floors and everything hurt as the lingering pain of getting beat down onto the ground and watching his work be destroyed flashes through his mind. More training, more steroids, more fighting, more strain, more yelling.... he can't take it anymore. Tadao can't be a loyal man to such an awful reality. He looks around his room, searching, spotting the carving knife, near to take it to his wrists....

His mother bursts the door down and looks at Tadao in the eyes, searching, loving. She's covered in as many bruises as he is... his mother takes the knife from his hands, hugs him and hands him a box. "Go. Run, and don't look back. I love you sweetheart, no matter what happens. Go be what you want to be...."

He runs and never looks back, the spray paint cans close to his heart.

He hasn't looked back since that day.

-

Time passes and Tadao is going to graffiti an alleyway when he hears crying. Curious, he looks for the source. Eventually, he reaches a dumpster where the crying is coming from. He opens it and sees a little boy with purple hair hugging a checkerboard blanket and sobbing.

"H-hey..... are you ok?"

The boy forces a smile and wipes the tears away. "I'm fine! I'm completely fine....I...." he sniffles. "Dad was being a meanie again... I kept dragging me by the wrist and demanding I smile. Cute and charismatic boys always have to smile and be good boys..." The young one said. Tadao gives him a sideways glance, a pain in his chest.

"So, you're dad isn't very nice to you either?" "N-no.... I ran away from home again. I'm so scared he'll find me again. Call me small and weak and worthless and beat me with a belt. And then he'll go back to making me a good boy.... I don't want to be a good boy though..."

Tadao offers his hand. "Hey, I ran away from home, too. My dad wasn't very nice either, and so I ran and kept running" "but I'm scared to leave. No matter where I run, he'll find me..." The boy stutters.

Tadao helps him up and out of the trash. "Hey, it's ok.... what's your name?" The boy swallows. "Kokichi. Just... Kokichi. I don't want to be a good boy and have my dad's last name"

"Well then, Kokichi. I'm Tadao, and just that too. It's nice to meet you" Kokichi is barely any of Tadao's size, and very frail too, a stark contrast to himself. "Here.... watch this" the larger says.

He shakes his spray can and uses his talents to draw on the ally wall. Kokichi's eyes brighten very quickly as the rainbow covers the wall. "Woooaaaah!!" He calls. Tadao draws a pair of dice with a smile on the wall for Kokichi

Soon after though, the moment is ruined when Kokichi's dad finds them. He spats about Kokichi being a good boy and tightly grabs his wrist, clenching a fist and getting ready to beat down on Kokichi.

Tadao knocks the guy clean out with a punch in the face.

Kokichi grabs his blanket and tugs on the disoriented Tadao's arm and they both run far away

"I don't want to be a good boy..." Kokichi huffs. "You don't have to be anymore. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you like that." Tadao assures, lifting Kokichi on his shoulders.

"So I can be evil instead? And you can.... be my bodyguard or something? Maybe even... my friend?" Kokichi asks. "Yes, I'll be all of those things for you, Kokichi"

"Call me Ouma"

"Eh?"

"It means 'King Horse', and it's my new last name. An evil leader needs an evil last name, right?"

"Alright, whatever you say... Ouma"


End file.
